Takashi and Saeko together at last
by Kyle4u
Summary: in this story takashi finally admits his feelings for Saeko but what will Rei think while they try and survive in the world they now live in RATED M smut swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my fist fic I hope that you'll like it please give feedback try not to be too harsh on me :P **_

_**This is going to be rated M for reasons which most are rated M for... yeah smut and strong themes **_

_**This was based a few days after the series that left them on the bridge now they have moved on from there.**_

_**Takashi's P.O.V**_

I was so tired, having to check all these houses for a place to spend the night. Yeah its good being the leader of the group but sometimes it takes too much to keep everyone safe, after what seemed like hours we found a higher class house that had three stories and five bedrooms all with their own bathrooms, the water was still running luckily but we wasn't sure how long that would last... Saya says that it could stop any time now so we filled what we could when we could to make sure we have enough for a few more days.

When we were all settled in for the night, we sat around the lounge just talking about plans on what to do tomorrow. So I was needed to confirm what was going to happen, the only problem is that I couldn't stop looking at Saeko out the corner of my eye I felt a blush every time I did but I couldn't stop thinking of the night we spent alone when we tried to draw 'them' away from the rest of the group. I told her what she meant to me and I gave her a kiss which she gave back instantly, I was starting to wonder what I meant to her... I hope that it was a lot or I think I'd be heartbroken... again.

When we all started to head to our rooms to sleep I saw her looking back at me when I looked at her, we both blushed and looked down to the floor, then I headed to the third floor to check out what I could see from the balcony. I was so confused, I needed to talk to her about it but I kept thinking that I would be heartbroken if I asked her. Me and Hisashi where on the balcony just keep up small talk then I asked if he could help me with something, he looked at me as if to say '_how could I possibly help you' _. So I just blurted it out "erm, do you think there's anything between me and Saeko ?" With that he grinned... he knew something that I didn't. I didn't like it. Then my heart pounded as I heard a giggle from behind me... I knew straight away who it was, Saeko...Shit.

"Defiantly!" she chuckled. I turned to see her leaned against the door looking deeply into my eyes. I instantly went red and looked down, then said something smart along the lines of "uh erm, hey there Saeko..." with that Hisashi walked past me and winked before he left me alone with her. When he left she drew closer to me and asked "is that why you kept looking at me earlier?" I didn't think I could go any redder without igniting into flames. "Yeah look I-I am sorry for bringing it up I'll just go, sorry." Before I could leave she embraced me and said in a sweet voice "why are you sorry? I was coming up here to ask the same thing!" I stepped back to look at her eyes she looked so happy... little to say I was shocked that she felt the same without any hesitation I moved so close to her lips that I could feel her warm breath trickling across my face, then our lips clashed and I held her tighter to deepen the kiss.

_**Saeko's P.O.V**_

Yes! Finally. I've been waiting too long since out last kiss on the night we spent alone my body has felt drawn to him since then ( well move then it used to) it's safe to say I felt _love _with this man. Our little make out session lasted longer than expected on the balcony I wish it could of lasted forever with him, but of cause that little _bitch_ Rei came and shrieked when she saw us which broke us apart. I wanted to smack her for this but I just turned and gave a stern look at her she started to blush when Takashi looked at her as well she started to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. So I continued to give her a resenting look and broke the silence by saying "What?, what is it!" pretty much growling at her. "its ju-just that we're off to get a wash and I-I was thinking all the girls should go together to save water again..."she choked out. Damn I hated her..."Sure am coming" I sighed then turned and pecked Takashi on his cheek and whispered in his ear playfully "we will _talk_ later" which he instantly blushed and smiled at then I turned and followed Rei, she didn't say a word.

When we arrived everyone was already undressed and getting into the tub, I say tub because it looked more like a small pool than a bath tub. "Where was you Saeko?" asked Saya she grinned I had a feeling she already knew probably Hisashi gossiping, again. "She! Was eating the face off Takashi!" yelled Rei , it sounded very angry... wait she still liked him? "Well am sorry that's none of your business." I said as calmly as I could giving her a small glare then unclipped my bra and sliding down my panties only to go bright red to notice that they were a bit wet from when I was with Takashi... I was hope no one would notice. They did. There was a lot of giggling and Rei who was now naked stomped past me and grunted something under her breath, I didn't catch it. And then Shizuka giggled and said "oh I see" looking at my panties. I kicked them to the corner and marched to the tub without a word. "So did you finally ask him how he felt?" asked Alice in her little cute voice, It made me smile and I responded by saying "Nope he just happened to be talking about it to Hisashi when I went to ask, made it easier for me." With that Rei sent another glare at me she this time I spoke up "what's your problem!" I asked almost yelling. "You!" she responded and stood up in the tub. "What about me!" I countered. "You knew that I was going to start to have ago at our relationship again!" she was shouting now. "Am not letting you break his heart again, he deserves better than you, always comparing him to his best friend! Pretty much making him hate himself!"

With that she ran out the door grabbing a towel on the way out a sat back down and tried to keep calm then I felt some small arm surround me and looked to see Alice giving me a hug which I returned then we continued small talk trying to avoid what just happened When I was clean I quickly got dressed again and left to find Takashi. I found him asleep in a bed on the first floor, am sure that he was so tired after today it's been a lot for him but tomorrow will be a lot happier I'll make sure that Rei stays away from him. I took my clothes off until I was wearing my undergarments and got into the bed nest to him and snuggled into his toned chest and solid 8-pack it was going to be good from now on,i'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you liked the first chapter as I said before this is my first fic so don't be harsh but pm's and comments would be appreciated. Lots of love ;) **_

_**Saeko's P.O.V**_

I awoke still interlocked with Takashi and feeling warm and happy. I slowly got out of the bed, so not to wake him. As I got changed there was a knock at the door, pulled down my top and walk to answer it. Just before I opened the door the person on the other side spoke "Hey, it's Rei I need to talk to you!" when she spoke you could tell she just woke up to because she sounded tired as well. I opened the door with a big swing so that she could she me stood there badly dressed and with Takashi still asleep on the bed, her mouth dropped when she saw me with him. I couldn't help but grin at her face which she then changed so it was more firm and unforgiving "Can I help you?" I asked her in a nice calm voice. She instantly glared at me and I just tilted my head to act innocent "What's wrong Rei?" keeping up my calm voice. She just spun on her heels and stomped off so I closed the door be hide her and returned to lie next to my king, waiting for him to wake.

When he finally did he reached out and felt me, he winced until he noticed it was me. He must have stayed asleep all night and not have noticed me. I could help but giggle a bit at his reaction then moved closer to him and held him tight. "How long have you been here?" he asked me with a yawn. "All night." I answered in my sensual voice making him smile and move in for a kiss which I granted instantly. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking permission for entrance, I let him. We lie there for about half an hour making out as we explored each other's mouths and then I felt his hand move up my body, it was just below my breasts. I smiled against his lips as he moved them higher and started to slowly knead my left breast. I let out a small sigh of relief as it became rougher and faster my moans became louder. Just as his second hand joined my other breast the door opened and stood there was Saya, her face like she has just seen a ghost and her jaw very low. Me and Takashi instantly burst out laughing as we broke apart from each other. "Can we help you Saya?" said Takashi still laughing. "Erm...yeah we were going to set off soon so I was going to tell you that you need to get you gear ready..." she said as she slowly turned and closed the door, we just looked at each other deciding if we should get ready or continue our fun. "we'll carry this on later, I promise" I told him in sensual voice as I bit my bottom lip he just pecked my lips and grabbed his clothes, I couldn't be happier than to be with him.

We met everyone in the lounge room the where all grinning and giggling when they saw us. He had his arm around my waist and didn't seem to bother about them where as I was bright red. I saw Rei on a chair of her own just steering at the ground, and then I smirked a bit. There was a single seat left so when Takashi sat on it I sat on his lap. The room was filled with a awkward silence until Alice spoke up "are you two going to get married now?" in a innocent voice everyone burst out in laughter and I responded in my nice voice so she didn't feel stupid in front of everyone "Well with the world as it is right now I don't think that it would matter to much." keeping my smile as I looked at him he was turning red now as well. Then everyone started talking about where we were heading next, I just blanked out and got nice and snuggled into Takashi.

_**Takashi's P.O.V**_

"So the plan is to check the town shops and look for left over's or anything useful to us, we will all stick together and look for any car or van that could carry us all, okay everyone got it? By the end of the day we will spend another night here them move on tomorrow to somewhere new and secure." I said as we gathered our equipment and weapons, even Alice no had a knife so I she needs she can protect herself oh and she has zero... but nice for her to have a failsafe is it not?

We slowly made our way to the first store and found nothing of use, not that I was looking to hard because I just couldn't keep Saeko of my mind for more than five seconds she stayed close to me today giving me smiles whenever we made eye contact, we agreed it would be too dangerous if we were all over each other in the open so where trying to keep it to a minimum... if we can help it. When we got to a fuel station I checked see if any of the cars still had keys in, no luck. I moved into the store to check for anything that could be of use while the others filled jerry cans with fuel for when we find a ride. All I found in the fuel station was a set of radios and spare batteries for them, just a few snacks and couple bottles of water for us. When I left the store everyone seemed to be waiting for me, they got the fuel fast it seemed. "Hurry up!" moaned Saya with a bored look on her face. "We've spotted a minivan down the street, and got all the fuel from this place." Good a van that would be perfect! And now we've got fuel to keep it running. "Well let's not waste anymore time then, my legs are killing me." I said with a smirk on my face and rubbing my leg, it earned a giggle from Alice and Saeko so I just smiled at them. I saw out the corner of my eye Rei, she was glaring at me, '_she must not have liked the joke'_ I thought to myself. For our whole trip to the van she said nothing and kept her distance from me which was weird for her she normally talked to me when we walked... I guess she's not in the mood today. Instead I got Saeko, which I didn't mind at all but its new since she normally lead the walks, being the best fighter and all. I didn't question and enjoyed spending time with her, we shared a few laughs together and there was a few jokes from Shizuka saying "you're not planning your 'alone time' already are you?" with a smirk on her face. I just blushed a bit but Saeko said "maybe, any tips?" and they shared a laugh together. Rei seemed to pick up the pace after that... why was she acting weird today? Maybe I should talk to her about it, or maybe Saeko would talk to her instead she may find it easier talking to another girl maybe. Well it worth a shot, is it not?

_**New chapters soon hope you liked this though give me a few days to write the next one, if there is anything you would want to see happen in this message me and tell me what you want to happen and I might put it in for you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that I forgot this but in this fic Hisashi didn't die as you may have noticed for the other chapters but he and Rei broke up after she realised that he was a coward compared to Takashi and she made the wrong choice to be with Hisashi, so there not best of friends currently in the story. And also remember to review or PM me about what you want to see in this story and I may add it in for you.**_

**Saeko's P.O.V**

He wanted me to talk to her? Is he really to blind to see what's happening with her and how she's jealous! "Are you sure that's the best idea... for me to talk to her?" I asked waiting for him to get it; he didn't so I just rolled my eyes. "Okay but it won't make it better in fact it may make it worse, don't say I didn't warn you though." I said shrugging. He looked at me confused "You know what's wrong with her?" he said surprised. He was really that stupid, wow. "So should you." I answered. "Well I don't so do you want to enlighten me?" he asked. "She's jealous of us; she was going to ask you to get back with her again." I answered with a sigh. He blushed brightly "Yeah maybe you talking to her wouldn't help then." he responded with a small laugh "What do you think we should do then Saeko?" I looked at him and simply said "nothing she'll get over it." He didn't answer; he just went silent and thought to himself instead. I got nervous that he maybe was thinking of going to her instead of me... he wouldn't, would he? I started worrying thinking he will leave me so I broke the silence and said quickly "I refuse to let her break your heart again... I love you, please just let her sort herself out" in a hushed voice so no one would hear us. He looked at me and then smiled, a really happy smile and kissed me, only a peck on the lips but it was enough to feel myself getting wet for him, so I blushed he finally spoke up and said "I love you to Saeko, thank you."

When we reached to the van Takashi went around to look at the engine to see if it would last long and was worth taking, Hisashi and Kohta followed behind him, which left me and Rei to take a look inside. She didn't seem happy about it but she didn't say anything instead she stomped on board without even looking at me, I looked in the glove box and found the keys she started putting her bag in the compartment above her. I turned to see her reaching above her head squeezing he full bag in it, then before I could react one of 'them' jumped out from one of the rows and pushed her to the ground with it following her down. I heard her scream as it went down to her collar bone to bite her, then as if instinct, I drew my blade and in one swing the screaming stopped and its head slowly fell from its neck. Rei quickly pushed the body off her and tried wiping the blood off her blouse, to little successes. Takashi came running thru the doors of the van with his new bat ready to swing, then her saw me with my blade drawn the body and Rei drenched in blood and lowered his bat and slowly approached me and whispered in my ear "don't scare me like that." With a smile on his face then I responded back in his ear "it wasn't me screaming" then I slowly kissed his neck and turned to go back to the driver's seat. Then I heard "th-thank you" it was Rei little to say I was shocked one that she spoke two that she was thanking me. I turned and said "it's no problem it's what we do now is it not?" the continued to the front and put the keys in the ignition. "Was the engine okay to go, babe?" I said looking over my shoulder to look at him smiling at what I said. "Yeah, it's all good fuels good to. Safe to say it's the best deal I've seen in days so shall we take it?" he responded "I think it would be a good idea lots of room for us to sleep in it as well if needed." I said looking at the door as everyone started entering. "I'll do a once over, make sure no more of 'them' are here. Kohta would you be kind enough to get rid of that body and clean the blood?" asked Takashi. "ugh, sure" he said walking to the body.

_**Rei's P.O.V**_

She saved me...why? Does she think that will stop me wanting Takashi for myself? Well it won't if he knew how I felt for him he would choose me, I just know it! I can't be without him he's so brave and he's put he's own life on the line for mine and everyone else's. Like when he tried drawing 'them' away from me and the others with just an empty gun, he ran into them knowing that he will probably die to buy us some time. And then that bitch had to get herself involved and ran with him, taking his glory from him, and he never complained he was too noble. Then when we was rescued because of the time they bought us, he wasn't able to get back threw them to get to us and he had to run and survive a night on his own with _her_. Then they turned up the next morning arms around each other and I could tell they had a hard time, I bet he could have made it back sooner if it wasn't for her.

When we were done and started to drive back to the house we were staying in tonight, they stayed next to each other and he had his arms around her I felt my heart drop because I knew that they had spent last night together and will again tonight without a doubt, what did they get up to? He would have gone all the way with her would he? I hope not because I never even got that far with him when we were together and I don't think he would just have sex with her on the first night together, but if he has... I know what I need to do! From what I know she is or was still a virgin so if they had that means that there would be some blood involved, so I had to check their bed then I would know. If there was blood or –ahem- any other left over's on the sheets then he had sex with her if not then he didn't, but how was I going to check without him catching me in the process.

When we returned I quickly gathered my stuff from the house together and put it in my bag ready for us to leave tomorrow, then we all gathered in the lounge room again to re cap on what we are doing tomorrow. "We drive north, there is nothing but farmland and a very small village that way we will not reach to village before night fall so we will park up and spend a night in the van. Everything should be safe since it's so quite out in the farmlands and no one is around to be turned into 'them' in the first place so I doubt we will walk into any of 'em. So tonight take advantage of running, warm water okay? Any questions?" stated Takashi, his changed so much since this happened then he was voted to be leader of our little group so he had to change even more. Now he's so sure of everything he does, brave, would not put any of us in danger he's like a born leader now but before he barely cooperated in a team in sports class. He's so much more grown up and _manly _I will _not _losehim, I will win him back I swear on it!

_**Next chapter in few days hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this new chapter, send me a message if you want to see something happen and I might put it in for you. Smut begins here you've been warned... and thank you for your reviews means a lot to me and i will finish this don't worry you guy can choose the ending PM what you want it as and that is what i will do.  
**_

_**Rei's P.O.V**_

I was ready to sneak into their, but I had to wait for them to do something to get them out of the way. Waiting for the right time I went to wash, making use of the running hot water since it might be the last we have in a while or ever again. The rest of the girls joined me... except one, Saeko... "Where's Saeko?" asked Alice looking around. "She's going to have hers with Takashi, I think they want some private time" said Shizuka with a small giggle. Alice just looked confused could blame her she was still too young to understand, I didn't say anything through the whole thing I just sat there got washed and left with a frown upon my face. As I got changed into some 'borrowed' clothes I could hear them giggling to get other and it just made me even madder, I could feel my teeth gritting and my hands clenched in anger. 'How dare she! Making moves on my man!' although I guess he wasn't mine... just yet.

I heard them walking to the wash rooms, this would be the best chance of any to know what they've been up too but did I really want to know? What if it turned out that they had done, 'it' how would I cope? "No time to back out now" I grumbled to myself as I opened my door and walked out. When I saw the wash room door close behind Takashi I knew that it had to now. I opened there door and slipped in unseen then close it swiftly behind me. I rushed to their bed and pulled up the covers, looking for any evidence of what had happened. Nothing. I felt a smile on my face as now I knew that they have not done it yet, I still had time to let me be his first. That's when I heard it footsteps and giggling... they were coming back! 'Why are they back so soon?' I thought to myself then looked around for an exit. An open door to the walk in wardrobe, it will have to do. I ran into it and closed it behind me, my heart pounding. They strolled through the door and sighed. "Why do we have to wait to go last?" moaned Saeko as she sat on the bed and collapsed back. "Because we were too slow" he answered. She smiled "Well we'll have to do our little plan here then" she said running her fingers through her hair 'Plan?' I thought then it occurred to me 'no, no he wouldn't!' my nails digging into my palms and felt like it was bleeding. "I can see you 'excited' babes" Saeko said as she sat up and stroked his crotch area slowly in circles. A small moan left his mouth, "I tried to hide it" he said with a smirk as she unbuttoned his jeans slowly. "You should know better than to try hiding something from me" she responded. 'I can't take this!' I thought as tears started flowing down my cheeks and blood from my hands. That's when she pulled down his jeans, and he didn't even try to stop her, I could see how hard he was that alone made me gasp. Shit. They had heard it and where looking around for the source of the noise. "You hear that?" Saeko asked while looking around. "I think" he replied. I stepped back from the gaps in the door and held my breath 'Don't let them find me, oh god please no!' I thought pretty much praying to myself.

_**Saeko's P.O.V**_

Damn it! Just when we was about to go all the way! I knew it had to be _her, _who else would ruin this for me? With that I stood up pulling Takashi jeans back up, which he sighed at "don't worry we'll finish this later I promise." I said as I kissed his cheek and he just smiled. "Come out then I said loud enough for her to hear me. Takashi just looked at me confused, then I looked at the only place she could be, the wardrobe. With the glare I sent its way, she came out bright red crying and hands dripping blood. There was a silence for a few moments as she gazed at the ground and as Takashi went from bright red to pale as he realised what she just saw. "What are you doing in here!" Takashi asked nearly shouting. She just closed her eyes tighter and stammered "s-sorry Takashi..." she didn't even look up from her gaze at the floor. "Told you she was obsessed babe." I noted glaring at her that's when she looked up glared at me, and then she ran which I found very funny personally. Takashi on the other hand picked up a lamp and lunched it at the wall making it shatter into hundreds of pieces then just sat on the bed head in his hands I sat next to him with my arm around him. He looked up and said "why does she insist on testing me? Am with you what's hard to understand?" he said as he kissed my neck with a small bite which made me groan in pleasure. With that he pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me I was smirking now as he continued to nip on my neck. "So you're still in the mood then?" I asked "How could I not be in the mood for you?" he asked me with a smirk I could feel against my collar bone."Oh I don't know crazy ex's spying on you?" with that we giggled a bit then he simply said "yep, ex that how it's going to stay and she needs to realise that." Then he bit hard and sucked on my neck giving me a somewhat huge hicky in clear view for everyone to see "so is that a message to her?" I asked as his hands moved to my back and started to undo my bra. "Yeah, and what am going to do next is another." He said as he finally got my bra off and raised my top over my head with a smile on his face which spread to mine in seconds I could feel my panties getting wet already and it was just for him. When he had my top off he threw it on the ground with my bra then let me pull his off and proceed to launch it across the room. "Well, I can't wait" I said as my hands slowly scraped against his toned abs and to his jeans, I could feel him, he was hard very hard. He had a good length on him as well; I couldn't wait for it, to know how it felt to have him in me. I started to pull my skirt down as he unbuttoned his jeans once again. "I want to go straight for it, no more delays... P-please." I asked looking down my face bright red and my skirt now at my knees. He kissed me and slowly pulled back "happy too" he said in a sly voice which made me shudder. Then in an instant my skirt on his jeans where on the ground leaving me in just my panties with their wet patch and him in his boxers. He slowly pulled them off me with his teeth making me laugh a bit as I covered my mouth with one hand and the other atop his head pushing him down. When he saw my slit he stopped for a second giving it a quick lick the continuing to undress me with his teeth, he was teasing me no question about it. When my panties were off I heard him say under his saying "you're beautiful" making me blush from head to toe, then so did he when he noticed what he said.

My turn I said pushing him back on the bed "if you wish madam" he said in a joking voice making me smile. I gripped the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down to uncover his manhood and making me blush. 'How am I going to fit this in' I thought to myself still looking at it "you're drooling babe" he said which snapped me back to reality and gave it a quick slap making him wince "remember who you're talking to _babe_" I replied earning a smirk of him. Then I continued to taste him giving him a lick, and then sticking it in my mouth. He shuddered in pleasure when I began to lick his head and allowing him to face fuck me. I could feel him throbbing for move, so I pulled away. "no more distractions." I said he just smiled at me. I rose above him and aimed my slit to his pride. Then slowly lowered myself on him I gasped... it hurt, it felt like I was being ripped apart but I continued my eyelids crushed together hold back a few tears. Then I felt him fill me, I did it I got him in me but the pain was bad. From what I heard of friends was that it stopped hurting quickly. So I began thrusting myself allowing him to go deeper than sure enough the pain stopped and the pleasure started "Ohhh my god!" I moaned out then blushed as I realised I came already... damn I was sensitive. He just giggled and thrust himself up making me almost scream in pleasure he continued to laugh. "Sensitive aren't we Saeko?" he teased but I couldn't help but smile. "Shut up" I responded between moans of ecstasy. That's when he started speeding up and going in harder. There I felt it again my body moaning in pleasure as I came for the second time my scream didn't go unnoticed because I could hear people coming to the door. "Saeko are you okay?" asked a voice sounding like Saya "never better thanks" I shouted luckily Takashi stopped for a moment so I could speak without screaming. "Oh, I see... that's where Takashi is ill make sure no one comes in, sorry!" she yelled as we heard her running off then after a quick break for me to breath I looked down and said "what are you waiting for?" that must have made him determined because the next set of trusts was enough for me to cum again as I screamed trying to muffle by biting Takashi's collar as he continued to trust, hard and deep. I could hear Saya shouting at people to go away and that I was okay. This made me blush very hard but soon I could feel Takashi was nearly done. His last few thrust where so powerful making me cum for the nth time but this time he joined me and I felt his juices fill me to the brim as I collapsed on his chest. "That good enough for you Saeko?" he asked gasping for air. "No it was better than I ever imagined!" with that we both slipped into a deep sleep.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, first time writing this sort of thing remember to tell me if you want to see something put into the story and also tell me what you think thanks! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like this chapter spent a lot of time writing these now hope guys enjoy them all so far.**_

_**Saeko's P.O.V**_

I awoke later that night, still entailed with Takashi which I had no problem with. I stood careful not to wake him and got dressed then slowly made my way out the room to go get a clean but before I got out the door I heard a giggle "going somewhere without me?" he asked sitting up stretching his arms then continuing to put some boxers on. "I was going to get a wash, care to join me?" I asked and saw him smirk. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied pulling his towel around us as we made our way to the wash room. Just before we entered he heard snickering from behind us we looked to see Saya and Hisashi there snickering at us I just stuck my tongue out at them and proceeded to the room. We got in there and got undressed, not caring that one another where in the room.

I slowly lowered myself in the tub and sighed as it felt amazing on my aching body, Takashi made pretty much the same noise when he entered the only difference was him seeing my naked again made him erect, and them me blush as I went and got closer to him. "Sorry can't help it when I see you like this it has I mind of its own" he said rather shyly "Well it seems I may have to do something to _calm _you down a bit then." I whispered seductively in his ear earning me a twitch from his manhood. I giggled and got a firm grasp on it. He moaned aloud when I did but it just made me more anxious. I started to pump it harder and harder until his moans made stop he just looked at me rather confused then I stood up and pulled him up with me. He began to smile again I sat him on the side of the tub and I kneeled in it between his legs. I proceeded to grasp his cock between my breasts and pumped again making him grip the sides on the tub and bit his lip to try stop then moaning. It didn't work, I stopped again when I felt him get close to his release I stopped and licked up his length then began to suck on the top of it. I soon was giving him a blow job which unfortunately didn't last long because he was already so close, when he came I tried to keep it in my mouth but some dropped on to my chin and breasts he chuckled and I opened my mouth to give him a view before I swallowed, he didn't care about the cum he just kissed me and then we finally washed.

We walked down stairs with our arms around each other they was all looking at us, well apart from Rei she seemed interested in the floor again. There was a few snickers and then Alice spoke up "Saeko have you been bite!" she shouted looking at my neck everyone burst out laughing ... I forgot about the hicky that he gave me this made me giggle but I said "yeah, but it wasn't from one of 'them' and don't worry that one who did it got one just as bad." I said trying to keep a straight face when Takashi rubbed his collar bone and winced at the pain of when I bit him to try and stop screaming. He just looked at me and smiled then we joined the rest of them and sat down me on Takashi's lap.

After a few hundred jokes about me and Takashi Rei finally had enough and left for bed no one tried to stop her. Then Alice being confused again asked "why did she go without saying goodnight?" I looked at Takashi to answer her but just shrugged I sighed. "So plans for tomorrow?" asked Saya shrugging off Alice's question. "Nothing's changed still the same plan unless someone's got some other idea?" stated Takashi. Everyone unintentionally looked at Saya whom slowly raised her hand "erm... yeah we were speaking when you two had some... erm alone time. We think that we could just stay here, I mean why not there are barely any of them left in this town and we can fortify what we have here, but you're the leader so we will follow what you say you've kept us safe so far." I could see him think in his head because he looked down and was silent, a few moments later he spoke up "It's not a bad idea by a long shot, just as good as mine if you want we will vote, then the majority gets to decide but if it gets to dangerous here then we move out okay?" he said rather satisfied with himself. "Everyone forget am the leader and make your own choice for this I don't want to push anyone into anything they won't like, so let's do it as a team." He said with his smile that made my heart melt.

Saya seemed shocked that she was complemented and said "t-thanks for hearing me out Takashi." She said with a blush he just smiled which made her blush more, and I got a bit protective and coughed knowing that he wouldn't cheat on me but it was enough to piss me off. "I'll ask everyone what they want to do then." I said getting up "remember not to push them into anything" he said and winked at me making me blush. I just kicked him in the leg and walked around asking. Hisashi, Takashi, Kohta and myself all wanted to move out leaving Saya, Alice, Shizuka and Rei wanting to stay it was a draw... which left it to rock paper scissor's which I found amusing since this could be life and death. Takashi stood up and raised his fist out then Saya raised hers 1-2-3... Saya choose rock and Takashi got scissors, he just laughed and said a fair win then began on plans to fortify the house.

That's it where staying here, decided by rock paper scissors ... not bad if I do say so myself. I think that we will be happy here well I will, as long as am with Takashi that is.

_**This is the end for now until you tell me what you want for the ending, like do you want to see Rei get back with Hisashi? just review or pm telling me what you want to see and i will be happy to do it for you :) lots of love kyle ;)  
**_


End file.
